The main function of depilatory waxes is for them to have adherent properties that facilitate hair removal. Hydrocarbon resins and colophony resins and/or derivatives thereof are among the most widely used adherent compounds; all these compounds are fat-soluble in addition to being hydrophobic.
An issue to be solved in said waxes is the inclusion of water-soluble compounds in fat-soluble depilatory waxes, achieving a stable final composition.
In the state of the art, patent application with publication number WO02/085318 describes the addition of triethanolamine in a colophony resin-based depilatory composition. Furthermore, triethanolamine is an irritant that is aggressive on the skin and does not allow the active ingredients that are carried through same to produce their beneficial effects, therefore regardless of whether its presence allows the inclusion of hydrophilic compounds, the addition thereof to compositions that will be in contact with the skin is neither desirable nor suitable. Furthermore, the percentage of hydrophilic compounds that can be introduced with triethanolamine is low.
Therefore, it can be derived from what is known in the state of the art that there is still a need to develop a fat-soluble depilatory wax composition which, in addition to being able to comprise hydrophilic compounds, is stable, not aggressive on the skin, and includes favorable compounds that are beneficial for the skin.
Until now, the stable incorporation of hydrophilic cosmetic active agents in fat-soluble depilatory wax compositions has been impossible because the medium in which triethanolamine was incorporated experienced a significant change in the pH at which the active ingredients are effective. As a result of the foregoing, there is a need to improve the mechanisms for incorporating said beneficial cosmetic active agents.